


He Dances Like

by ImperfectAlias



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, In which everyone dances and laughter is had, Platonic Relationships, Shipping if you want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectAlias/pseuds/ImperfectAlias
Summary: While stopping to camp for the night at a haven, on their way to Galdin Quay for the wedding in Altissia, Prompto learns a few things:Noctis dances like he’s being held at gunpoint - stressed and like he would rather be anywhere else, Gladio dances better than anyone his size should have any business doing so, and Ignis dances like he was born to do it - and Prompto… Prompto dances like he has two broken legs and casts up to his thighs - but at least he’s trying.A night is best spent with friends - laughing beneath the stars.





	He Dances Like

“So… since you’re _technically_ getting married and all when we hit Altissia,” Prompto begins, his eyes glued to his camera as he browses through the day’s photos. “Does that mean there’s going to be a big party? Paparazzi, a big band-orchestra-thing, good food, awkward flirting attempts that crash and burn bad enough to scorch any poor guy in a two meter radius - that kind of thing?”

The sharpshooter is perched lazily in his foldout chair in front of the small campfire. The group has stopped for the night at a haven, with the sun hanging low on the horizon and full stomachs leaving them satisfied. The tent is up, the dishes are clean, and all is right with the world. It has been a day or so since they have left Hammerhead and idle conversation seem to fall to Prompto if it wants a starting point. It’s a challenge the blond is ready and willing to accept as they travel to Galdin Quay.

“What do you mean, _technically_ ?” Noctis leans forward in his chair, elbows resting on his thighs, to send his blond friend a very obviously judging stare. The stare lasts for a few moments as the prince opens and closes his mouth wordlessly. “We’re nearly killed on - not one - but _two_ dogtag hunts today, and you’re asking about the _wedding_?” he finally manages to huff out with a grin, shaking his head in an overly exasperated manner and waving a hand in the air. “But yeah - I guess there would be? I wouldn’t really know since I haven’t exactly been married before.”

“You _guess_?” Gladio chimes in, leaning back in his own chair and resting his novel on his knee. His mouth is twisting upward as he says, “but knowing you, you’ll probably sleep right through the ceremony, anyway.”

“Gladio - that was one time, and I was _fifteen_ \- no thanks to you.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Gladio grins in return and Prompto chuckles after taking a brief look at the prince and his shield from behind his camera lens - no doubt capturing the moment.

“If I remember correctly, the both of you were having trouble paying attention that morning - but I could be mistaken,” Ignis comments innocently as he glances up from his phone, a ghost of a smile pulling up at the corners of his lips. “I also recall the training hall being unusually well-kept for several weeks afterwards. It's a curious thought.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Noctis replies quickly.

“Doesn’t ring any bells,” Gladio adds with a shake of his head, a smile giving away his amusement.

“I’m sure,” comes the reply from Ignis after a short, thoughtful hum. The advisor turns his sights to Prompto, who is covering a small snort of a laugh with a swift clearing of his throat. “Why the sudden interest, Prompto?”

“No reason.” The camera lens turns onto Ignis and Prompto’s eye never leaves the viewfinder. “Well I mean, I guess… I was wondering - if there was a big party or something - do you think there’s anything I’d have to… have to know how to do? Are there rules that I should, y’know - be aware of?” the blond asks, leaning back in his chair again and looking over photos absently. He stubbornly keeps his eyes down on the camera screen.

Noctis and Gladio share a look as Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Such as..?” the advisor prompts, his hand giving a rolling _go-on_ gesture.

Prompto slouches in his chair as he gives a half-hearted shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know - like walking with a book on my head? _Glide_ instead of walk? Uh… I dunno - how I should hold a drink? Are there rules for how I should _hold_ things? If I’m in the Crownsguard do I just not drink anything and stand next to the wall? Would I even be allowed in?” Prompto rambles on for a bit, pulling one of his legs up to rest his boot against the knee of his other leg. “Do I have to learn a different, fancy talk - speak - way of speaking? What about-”

“You’re overreacting,” comes an intervention from Gladio.

Noctis reaches over to nudge Prompto’s shoulder, pointedly ignoring how Gladio has to put a hand on the arm of his chair to keep it from teetering over. “Chill out - you’re fine,” the prince states with a smile that slowly quirks up higher on one side. “Besides, they'll need _someone_ to guard the punch bowl.”

“Thanks, buddy - really know how to lift a guy's spirits,” Prompto sighs out with a half-grin before straightening up a touch. “But really - is there anything that I should probably know? I mean it’ll be your big day. Don't wanna mess something up!”

Noctis’ face scrunches up a bit at the words, but he shrugs and leans back in his seat again. “I... don’t think so…? What do you think, Specs?” Noctis muses, tilting his head in Ignis’ direction.

“I doubt it will matter to anyone else if you are present,” Ignis replies slowly, sending the blond a glance over the top his frames. “And considering you’re of His Highness’ personal Crownsguard, I can only assume any that might mind you being there will have little to argue against it - but, if they do find an issue, they can speak to Noct, Gladio, or myself, personally,” the advisor adds as he pushes up his glasses up higher on his nose. “And common sense goes a long way, as far as walking is concerned.”

Prompto’s shoulders lose the tension that had been slowly building in them. He gives another chuckle and runs his hand over the back of his neck. “I guess that makes sense,” he breathes out.

“As for beverages and codewords for emergencies - or at least I’m assuming you were talking about codewords - of course you can have something to drink, as long as it doesn’t contain alcohol, and you are likely to be briefed before the event itself.” Ignis pauses for a moment, his pointer finger tapping against the arm of his chair. “I do believe that was everything - anything else?”

Prompto hums for a second, looking down at his camera and tapping his fingertips against it a few times. “Man - I hate being put on the spot like this - what else…?” he muses after a moment or two, his mouth pulling downward in a lopsided frown. “Do I… Do I need to know how to dance - or something?”

“Though it’s not entirely necessary, it’s probably best that you be competent with at least one type of ballroom dance,” Ignis replies after a second.

Prompto’s face scrunches up at the thought before he’s practically beaming. “I’ll take that as a solid _maybe_!” he quite nearly chirps as he looks back down at his camera. “I’ll just learn it later - or stick to the wall-” he sends Noctis a grin “-maybe guard that punch bowl.”

Noctis perks up at this, his mouth curling up at the edges. “Oh, now you definitely have to.”

“What! Why?”

“Because I’m not suffering alone if _I_ can help it,” comes the reply of the prince, who leans back in his chair with a particularly pleased expression.

“Again - thanks, buddy,” Prompto scoffs as he reaches over to shove Noctis’ knee lightly.

“We could probably teach you the basics,” Gladio chimes in after a second as he leans back in his chair to consider the blond.

Prompto looks scandalized as he gives a dramatic gasp, “not you too, big guy!”

The shield merely shrugs. “We’re all probably pretty rusty - especially Prince Charmless.”

“ _Hey_!” comes a complaint from Noctis.

“Speak for yourself,” Ignis chimes in, getting to his feet and brushing off his trousers as he does so. He starts to make his way towards the tent and soon returns with the small, travel radio in hand. “But, I do agree that some practice is in order - especially when taking into account we are merely a day’s drive from Galdin Quay and, thereafter, Altissia.”

“Wouldn’t want to step on your fiance’s toes,” Gladio says, shooting a grin at Noctis, “would you, Noct?”

“I’m not that bad!” Noctis argues, crossing his arms. “If anything, it’s Prompto we should be worried about - I, at least, had lessons.”

Prompto throws his hands into the air in reply and Ignis speaks, “Well, then isn’t he lucky to have _three_ people to practice with and learn from?” The advisor sends the prince a pointed look, as if already beating down any arguments to come.

A loud groan leaves Noctis, but his shoulders sag in resignation. “Fine - okay - _fine_ ,” he sighs out dejectedly.

“No, _not fine_!” Prompto is saying immediately but still getting to his feet and placing his camera down on his chair. “I’m really not feeling up to murdering anyone’s poor, innocent toes today-”

Gladio and Ignis share a sideways glance. “Great, then I’ll dance with you first. It’ll be fun - just like training,” Gladio decides as he gets to his feet, tossing his novel haphazardly into his chair as he does so. “Doubt you’ll break any of _my_ toes.”

“Do we _really_ wanna test that?” Prompto asks as Ignis turns on the radio and Noctis finally pulls himself from his own chair - seemingly having come to terms with how this is actually happening and there's very little chance of escape. “And last I checked, training isn’t exactly what I’d call _fun_!”

“This is Gladio, Prom - you’d have to make a serious effort to break _his_ toes.” Noctis lets out a short laugh. “It’ll be fine - relax - it’ll be easier than training.”

“For the sake of the wedding - let us try _not_ to break any toes, shall we?” Ignis adds, managing to find a station on the radio that seems to serve their purposes - full of stringed instruments, the occasional piano, and other instruments Prompto is trying to dissect out of the music as Gladio just takes to moving to stand in front of him.

The bigger man grins in very clear amusement. “Ready?” he asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, okay,” Prompto sighs, letting his shoulders sag for a moment before straightening up again. “Alright then! What do I do first, big guy?”

Gladio holds out a hand to the blond. “Just follow my lead and try not to trip.”

“No promises!” Prompto manages a smile and follows after Gladio as the shield takes his hand. He leads the blond closer to Ignis and Noctis - the former looking exasperated, if not a little bit amused, with the stressed prince in front of him.

“You’ll probably end up leading dances at the wedding, but you can lead after you’ve got a better feel for this thing,” Gladio explains with another shrug, moving a hand across Prompto’s back and the other holding the younger man’s hand. “Besides, you probably won’t be dancing with a lot of people my height, anyway. Harder to lead when you’re the smaller one.”

“Awesome - I can lead people, my size and smaller, straight to a medic!” Prompto can’t stop a grin from taking his features at the half-embarrassed feeling he gets when Gladio steps forward and his own feet are stumbling to step back. The shield moves slowly, enough so that they begin to miss the beat of the music - but somehow, before Prompto can think too hard about it, they're back in time and Gladio’s expression gives away nothing.

Prompto only faintly catches the conversation going on between Ignis and Noctis when the former lets out a short sigh.

“Back straight, Highness,” Ignis is instructing the other, stepping backward in an attempt to both allow the prince to lead and avoid his shoes being trod on.

A grunt is all that escapes Noctis as he begrudgingly straightens up and steps forward with a hand high up on the advisor’s back. “Doing my best here, Specs,” he grumbles.

“Forgive me if I sincerely doubt that,” comes the reply from Ignis, but the upward tilt of his lips gives away his amusement. Compared to the prince, Ignis’ moves fluidly and with an easy grace - as if he's been dancing his whole life and knows the manual cover to cover.

Next to Ignis, Noctis is a mess - a practiced mess, but a mess nonetheless. His movements are stiff, forced, and somewhat jerky - as if he's a man being held at gunpoint, whose only escape is the waltz, and he has finally hit the stage of acceptance.

Prompto is laughing before he can help himself, and Gladio soon joins him - until Prompto is stepping on his foot and the shield needs to tighten his hold on the other to keep him from stumbling. “Sorry!” the blond sputters out, eyes immediately going to his feet as he steps forward after Gladio steps backward.

“Don’t worry about it,” Gladio replies easily, loosening his hold once more and continuing to lead. He gives a hum. “Not bad for your first lesson.”

Blue eyes flicker up at the other. “Really?” Prompto’s left foot lands on top of Gladio’s right. “Spoke too soon,” the shooter says with a wince, eyes going back to their boots, and Gladio just laughs again.

Though the dancing is awkward and full of stumbling, Prompto finds himself laughing more than he expects to. He dances like a man with two broken legs and casts to his thighs - but he manages to get better, bit by bit. It’s a slow process; Gladio doesn’t seem to mind it, though, as he merely holds Prompto firmer when the blond stumbles in order to stop a graceless meeting with the floor.

“You know - I wouldn’t have pegged you as a dancer,” Prompto admits after his fifth meeting with Gladio’s shoe. He looks up and adds quickly, “but not in a bad way! I mean - just don’t seem like the dancing type?”

Gladio honestly dances better than anyone his height or size has any business doing so. It's completely and totally unfair as the blond fumbles over every other step, and Gladio moves with a visible, solid confidence that shares a bit of the impromptu nature of his fighting style.

Maybe this _is_ a lot like training - at least for the shield.

“That’s ‘cause I’m not - or at least I wasn’t,” Gladio laughs, stepping to the side and Prompto following after him with his eyes back on his feet. “You can thank Iggy. He put me through bootcamp when he was teaching Noct - what - four years ago, now?” The shield tilts his head back and towards his left to glance over at the advisor.

“It was hardly a schedule that could be comparable to _bootcamp_ ,” Ignis quite nearly huffs, taking his hand momentarily from Noctis’ back to adjust his glasses. “I just thought it best you both learn how to dance properly.”

The prince is laughing next. “ _Not like bootcamp_ \- I never thought it would end!” Noctis drawls out with an exasperated sigh. “I thought my legs were gonna fall off!”

“What was it? Nearly three hours every day before sword practice?” Gladio chimes in after he gives a low whistle. “Sometimes more if we were unlucky enough to get extra time?”

“Three hours?” Prompto is looking towards Ignis now, jaw clicking closed from where it had dropped open. “That's rough - and here I thought Noct was just ditching me to beat my high score on his video games!”

“I don't need extra time to beat your scores,” Noctis replies with a pointed look at Prompto, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, bud.”

If Ignis is flustered at all by the badgering he received on all fronts, he makes a good show of hiding it. “I can assure that the dancing itself was not nearly as bad as the complaints I had the pleasure of listening to,” the advisor says, sending Gladio and Noctis pointed looks of his own. “Back straight, Noct.”

The groan that leaves Noctis causes Prompto to wheeze out a laugh. “Gladio - let’s switch!” the prince quite nearly whines.

“Hmm…” comes a hum from Gladio as he considers his dance partner thoughtfully. “Alright, sure - I’m game.” Noctis grins, clearly hopeful. “Iggy?”

The advisor gives a long, drawn out sigh through his nose before replying. “If you both insist,” Ignis replies, moving to once again push his glasses up.

Prompto isn’t exactly sure how it happens, but Gladio somehow manages to send him towards Ignis in a stumbling twirl - and Ignis somehow manages to gracefully pass off Noctis to the shield _and_ catch Prompto before the blond can trip over himself… all with a couple of well placed steps and coordinated movements that went in near perfect time with the music.

“Show offs,” Noctis grumbles as Gladio pulls him into a turn and laughs.

“You're just jealous you can't pull off a move like that without eating the ground.”

“Not everyone has to be extra, Gladio. Some of us _like_ to exchange dance partners like normal people.”

Gladio gives a wide grin. “Oh, yeah - _I'm_ the extra one.”

“Oh my gods - you guys _have_ to show me how you did that!” Prompto is exclaiming excitedly before he can help himself, barely wincing when he steps on the toe of Ignis’ left shoe. “That was perfect - it was so smooth!” The blond’s hands itch for his camera as his shoulder suddenly sag. “I missed a sweet photo-op!”

Ignis blinks down at the younger man before he is turning his head to the side and stifling a laugh. “There’s always next time,” he manages to say whilst chuckling.

“I guess,” Prompto sighs before smiling again, managing to follow Ignis’ steps as he stares at the advisor’s shoes. It’s less like dancing with a wall of muscle and more like he’s dancing with some kind of instructor.

“Don’t worry - you’re doing fine, Prompto,” Ignis comments, green eyes meeting Prompto’s as the other looks up at him.

The blond beams, albeit sheepishly. “Really? You think so?”

Ignis leads Prompto backwards, guiding the sharpshooter with a gentle hand into another turn. Prompto only stumbles at the turn but manages to catch himself. “Well, I’ve yet to have any of my toes broken, for one,” the advisor says, lips giving an amused tilt.

Prompto laughs again, making an effort to avoid stepping on Ignis’ shoes as he steps forwards. “Thanks, Ignis.”

He glances over at Noctis and Gladio as Ignis guides him into another turn, watching the prince frown.

“You just wanted to lead someone smaller than you,” Gladio is saying with a smirk. “Iggy is the one that spoils you.”

“ _Excuse you_ ,” comes a chime from the advisor.

Gladio tilts his head towards him and Prompto. “Am I wrong?” he asks, grin unwavering and Prompto needs to look away to keep from grinning himself as Ignis sends the shield another pointed, exasperated look.

Noctis gives a dramatic roll of his eyes, but he’s soon smiling himself. “ _You_ try leading someone the size of a truck,” the prince retorts. “Prom is at least my height!”

Gladio gives a chuckle. “Like I said, easier to lead.”

“ _Hey_ ! I can _lead_!” Prompto chimes in, only to stumble again and need to be caught by Ignis. “Or not - sorry, Iggy.”

Ignis moves to adjust his glasses for the upteenth time. “How about you try leading, then?” he prompts, pausing in the dancing. “And keep your eyes up at your partner - you’re more likely to fall off balance whilst looking down.”

“This should be good,” comes a chorus from Noctis and Gladio, both looking in their direction. Prompto sends them both a narrow eyed look before promptly sticking his tongue out at the pair. Ignis merely opts to tilt his head back towards them and send them an exasperated look that makes everyone laugh.

“I’ll start you off,” Ignis breathes out as Prompto’s attention returns to him. He waits a moment, for the music to catch up with them, before slowly taking a step back and allowing Prompto to follow after him. “And you may follow through when you’re ready.”

Prompto’s eyes glance down at his feet for an instance before he’s looking up at Ignis again, following his lead for a handful of steps and managing to only stumble once or twice. “Okay, so I just…?” Prompto trails, pulling Ignis into a somewhat jerky turn that nearly causes the advisor to stumble himself.

“Breathe, Prompto,” Ignis advises, tone almost fond, as he follows the blond’s stiff steps.

The sharpshooter takes in a deep breath through his nose before exhaling from his mouth. “I'll bet Gladio and Noct were better at this on their first go,” he chuckles after stepping on the advisor’s foot again and giving a wince.

Ignis glances down at him, considering the blond for a moment. “...It was quite the opposite - His Highness was a lot like you and Gladio was too embarrassed to dance the first couple of lessons,” Ignis hums in reply, expression somewhere between innocent and smug at the vocal _“hey”_ from the pair. “No one knows how to dance immediately - it's a learning process. No need to be ashamed of it. As I said before, you're doing fine.”

“Oh-?” Prompto ducks his head quickly before peeking up at the other. Ignis seems to be taking pity on him as the taller man is watching Gladio and Noctis with yet another exasperated expression. Prompto rubs at the back of his neck before returning the hand to Ignis’ back. “Thanks, Ignis.”

“My pleasure.”

The pair move slowly. Prompto’s movements becoming more sure with each step and his shoulders loosening each time Ignis compliments his progress. He's gaining confidence and stumbling less and can't stop his lips from stretching into a beaming smile. Though he still glances down at his feet, it's less frequent and Ignis comments on it less and less.

“If it helps, think of this as a training exercise,” the advisor says following with a forward step to Prompto’s backwards one. “If you’re too stiff, you can be more easily knocked off balance.”

“So I…” Prompto stumbles, but manages to catch himself as he guides the other into a turn. “...bend my knees - no - relax my knees?”

“We'll make a dancer of you yet,” Ignis merely smiles in return.

Prompto, who opens his mouth to reply, instead lets out an indignant yelp of surprise as Noctis is suddenly filling his vision. “ _Noct_ !” the blond frowns, expression more confused than it is irritated. “ _Trying_ to relax my knees here, buddy!”

Noctis scoffs, pulling Prompto into a turn and his hand moving to rest at the blond’s midback. “Oh, so it's bad when _I_ do it, but a good photo-op when _Ignis and Gladio_ do it,” the prince frowns, but his smile is soon back on his face as Prompto laughs. “I see how it is - so _this_ is what treason feels like.”

A couple feet away, Ignis is narrowing his eyes as he's being pulled away by a very pleased looking Gladio. “Was that _really_ necessary?” Ignis asks, glancing between Noctis and Gladio, though the upward curve of his lips betrays his own amusement.

“And here I thought you'd wanna dance with someone taller than you,” Gladio grins.

Ignis nods and hums before saying, “are you under the assumption that you would be leading?”

Gladio lets out a snort of laughter as Ignis moves to lead the shield into a slightly faster dance, Prompto and Noctis joining soon after. The prince pulls the sharpshooter into a clumsy dance, full of stumbling feet and slouched postures - the group chuckling and laughing to the beat of the radio in the light of the fire, the sun having abandoned the sky long ago.

Prompto lets out a yelp of surprise as Noctis suddenly dips him, the pair nearly stumbling to the ground at the action. They end up in a fit of laughter as they are swiftly rescued by Gladio and Ignis - who both have one hand on the shoulders of the prince and the other at the back of the blond. The sharpshooter finds himself laughing so hard his legs nearly give out; he is then taking the hand that Noctis offers him, but pulls the prince forward instead - which ends in the entire group stumbling to the ground in a chorus of chuckles and snickers and grins.

“Do you think we’ll all be able to hang out like this after we hit Altissia tomorrow?” Prompto asks after a few moments as he sits up.

Noctis just leans back to lay down, his arms folded behind his head as he looks up at the stars. “I don’t see why not - don’t think being married to Luna will change _that_ much.”

“Yeah, you’ll still dance like a soggy plank of wood,” Gladio chimes in, sitting cross-legged and earning a snicker from Prompto.

Ignis pushes himself up to sit in a crouched position, brushing off his trousers as best he can with bent knees. “Perhaps Lady Lunafreya will be able to give her own lessons to His Highness,” he comments, resting one of his arms on his knee whilst his other hand kept him balanced.

“ _Treason_ \- all of you,” Noctis scoffs, lips curling up at one side. “None of you are free of it - Iris is my best man, now.”

And the group of friends laugh and laugh, the sound filling the night - like a wish for the future.

“Yeah,” Prompto sighs with a smile. “Everything will be fine after we reach Altissia.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...because they all deserved another moment to laugh.


End file.
